bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō? Trening Ichigo!
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 最後の月牙天衝！？一護の修行！ |romaji = Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo no shugyō! | numer odcinka = 302 |rozdziały = Rozdział 408, Rozdział 409, Rozdział 410 |arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Ichigo traci ducha walki! Oczekiwania Gina! | następny odcinek = Świat ludzi i Shinigami. Noworoczny odcinek specjalny | premieraJa = 21 grudnia 2010 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Last Moment }} Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō? Trening Ichigo! jest trzysta drugim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Ichigo rozpoczyna naukę Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Aizen i Gin docierają do Karakury. Opis Kiedy Ichigo wraz z ojcem przemierzają Dangai, Isshin orientuje się, że do dłuższego czasu nie wyczuwa Reiatsu Kōtotsu. Były kapitan domyśla się, że za jego zniknięcie odpowiedzialny jest Aizen, który przechodził tędy wcześniej. Isshin tłumaczy synowi, że Dangai jest światem oddzielającym Soul Society od Świata Żywych, a czas płynie tu zupełnie inaczej. Dlatego właśnie Kōtotsu, co jakiś czas, przechodzi przez wymiar, co uniemożliwia pozostawanie tu na dłużej. Isshin dostrzega w tym okazję i postanawia wykorzystać dany im czas na trening Ichigo. Isshin używa własnego Reiatsu do zatrzymania Kōryū i oznajmia synowi, że będzie miał aż trzy miesiące na trening, podczas gdy w realnym świecie minie tylko jedna godzina. Isshin udziela synowi rad, dotyczących wejścia do wewnętrznego świata. Ichigo spotyka się ze swoim mieczem w zalanym wodą wewnętrznym świecie, po czym wdaje się z nim w walkę. Tensa Zangetsu mówi, że to, co chce chronić Ichigo, nie leży w jego interesie. Chłopak nie rozumie i oczekuje wyjaśnień, ale zamiast tego miecz wydziera z niego Hollowa. W tym samym czasie Keigo Asano budzi się w Karakurze, która zastała przeniesiona do Soul Society. Biegając w panice po uśpionym mieści spotyka Arisawę, która uspokaja go w typowy dla siebie sposób. Idąc razem po opustoszałej Karakurze w jednej z uliczek napotykają, nadal pogrążone we śnie, Michiru i Chizuru. Arisawa bierze na ręce nieprzytomną koleżankę i to samo karze zrobić Asano. Chłopak jest trochę zdziwiony, ale okazuje się, że Tatsuki obudziła się od niego wcześniej i zdążyła już zaplanować jakieś działania. Idąc przez miasto, rozmawiają o swojej przyjaźni z Ichigo i o dalszych działaniach, które powinni podjąć w obliczu tak nietypowej sytuacji. Rozmowę przerywa im pojawienie się Aizena i Ichimaru, których Reiatsu od razu paraliżuje nastolatków. Aizen wie, że ma do czynienia z przyjaciółmi Kurosakiego i nie ukrywa przed nimi, że zamierza się ich pozbyć. Asano ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia na polecenie Arisawy. W tym samym momencie na miejscu zjawia się Don Kanonji. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Po Shinigami Hollow Ichigo prosi Ichigo by przywrócił miejsce do dawnego stanu. Ichigo odmawia. Hollow skarży, że komputer się psuje, nie wiadomo gdzie się obudzi i nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca. Ichigo mówi, że wygląda jakby się świetnie bawił (miał strój kąpielowy). Po tym jak Tensa Zangetsu przepłynął obok, Ichigo mówi że ten to musi mieć frajdę. Występujące postacie Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Techniki: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Bankai: * Pozostałe moce: * 化|horōka}} (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki